


The Wrong Kind of Research

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hayseed Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Junkenstein's Monster | Roadhog, M/M, Secret Santa, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Junkenstein's monster is curious about the strange scarecrow creature in the lab. Their first meeting goes very well.Written last year for the roadrat secret santa.





	The Wrong Kind of Research

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission me, please send me a message!

The lab always smelled clinical, always too bright and clean when the monster awoke. He'd pace around, listening to the clump of his footsteps, feeling restless. There was always something in his gut, especially when he saw the doctor, a slight ache for something… he didn't quite know what. 

He'd tried to express it to his creator, his limited vocabulary making it hard. His half rotted mind left very little by way of words. Junkenstein always waved him away, the good doctor occupied with taking notes of his creations or building robots in his workshop. He barely had any time for his monster. 

The newest creation piqued the monster’s interest, however. He'd seen it in its cell, peering through a window at it. It seemed to be made from all the body parts that were rejected when he himself was being made. Skin was sewn into fabric, straw stuffed inside the body in the place of guts, glowing eyes that took in everything with a strange wonder. It seemed Junkenstein had only found two extra limbs as the other two were replaced with a peg leg and some robotics. This scarecrow, Hayseed as the doctor called him, was strangely timid. Whenever the monster decided to peer in, he'd dart behind furniture, peering out curiously to watch the monster stand in the window. 

The monster had pestered Junkenstein again, demanding he see what was wrong with him. Again, the doctor told him it was nothing, just a side effect of being alive, to just leave it be. Growling, the monster stomped to his usual spot on the other side of the window, peering in with a frown. 

Hayseed jumped under his covers this time, hiding himself from the monster, springy goggles looking toward him, glowing curiously. He shied away when the monster placed a large hand on the glass, head disappearing under his blankets. Grumbling, the monster tried the door. It was locked. That was easily rectified as the beast strode down the corridor, finding where Junkenstein was and lifting him by the scruff of his neck, the doctor yelping in surprise. 

“What?! What's wrong?!” He asked, legs dangling as he looked at his monster’s face. “What is it, I'm really busy!” 

A grumble came from his chest and he spoke. “Hayseed. Door locked.”

Junkenstein frowned in confusion for a moment before realisation dawned on his pointed face. “Ahh, you want to meet him? Good, good, he needs to have a little socialisation!” He wriggled to be put down, stumbling a little when his monster dropped him. “Yes, yes, I've never had a chance to introduce him to anyone new, this would be the perfect opportunity to document how he reacts!” He put the key in the lock, opening the door for his monster. “You two play nice! I'll be back in a moment I need to find a pad and pen.”

Hayseed looked to see the monster in his room, a soft noise coming from him as he dropped under his desk, peering out cautiously. The monster dropped into a sitting position on his bed, a quiet invitation for a closer look. It took a moment but the scarecrow soon perked up, inching toward the monster, burlap head tilting this way and that, reminding the monster of a curious bird. 

A tentative finger poked his green stomach, Hayseed drawing back as if expecting to be hit for such a small gesture. When there was none to speak of, he stepped toward the monster, taking his large hand, spreading his fingers over his massive palm. Those goggles turned to face the monster, shaking against the sack cloth.  
“Why do you watch me?” He asked, voice sounding akin to the rustle of wheat as the wind blows through it. 

The monster thought for a moment, brows drawing together. “...I… ache.” Was all he could say, clearly struggling to find words. “Doctor won't fix me. Doesn't listen.”

“Where do you ache?” Hayseed asked, beginning to inspect the finer details of the room's new occupant. He compared their stitches, noting how his own were so much neater, the work of experience rather than haste. “I'll help.”

The monster pressed his palm to the underside of his large stomach, rubbing it before moving down to tentatively poke between his legs, a quiet groan of frustration rumbling from him. 

Hayseed seemed confused for a moment before he laughed, each guffaw sounding like the caw of a crow. “I can help with that.” He placed his hands on the monster’s shoulders, hopping up to sit on his lap. “You just need to relax.” Tentative hands tugged at his belt buckle, his goggles glancing up now and again to gauge his reaction.  
The motions were familiar to the monster, the jangle of the belt and the gentle tugs until there was a soft gasp from the scarecrow. “It's so… big.” He giggled. The monster watched as the scarecrow removed his glove, his hand grasping at whatever he was so impressed about.  
With a grunt, the monster felt a pleasant twinge, his antsy feeling growing but not unpleasantly. He watched as the scarecrow ran his lithe fingers up and down his cock, caressing it gently, giggles coming from his throat. “How's this? Do you like it?” 

The monster grumbled out a grunt of approval, moving his hips slightly. “Keep going…” Hayseed nodded, his own pants coming off too. He grabbed some oil he used to lubricate his metal parts, slicking the monster up carefully. He mewled quietly as he pressed his fingers into himself, pressing his chest against the big belly in front of him as he prepared himself with a soft whine.

He smiled at the monster with a giggle. “Now, let me know if you want me to stop.” He positioned himself over his cock, being very careful as he lowered his hips, squeaking excitedly as he stretched to accommodate the massive cock. The monster rolled his head back, the tight warmth around his member causing him to growl in satisfaction, large hands moving to cup the skinny waist of the other creation. He clutched at him tight, helping Hayseed rock on his hips. The scarecrow didn't stop giggling, his burlap face nuzzling into the monster’s neck, hands clutching his shoulders as he sped his movements. 

The monster panted heavily, chest heaving, teeth clenched. His thumbs pressed at the hay poking from under the fabric by his chest, lifting him and jamming him back down roughly, the pitiful whines coming from him spurring the monster on. Hayseed dug his nails into the wide shoulders, breaths shaky. “Harder…” He whined. “More!”

Wrapping his muscular arms around the scarecrow, the monster plowed into him with unbridled lust. Hot breath on his pale neck, he snarled, bearing his tusks. The energy in his chest began to grow, climax within reach. He clenched his toes within his boots, fists balled as he pushed deep. Sparks crackled up the base of his spine, the heat in his belly becoming unbearable, spots in his periphery. Gasping, growling, groaning, he came with a roaring rumble, hearing the scarecrow whimper as he orgasmed too, a small spurt of cum spattering onto his belly.

Riding the warm buzz of his afterglow, the monster exhaled, eyes fluttering closed as Hayseed giggled, more breathy and exhausted now. Standing up, he wobbled, wincing and pulling his clothes back on. The monster leant against the wall, fastening his trousers up. “Ahh… Thank you.” He mumbled, feeling so much better. Loose and relaxed, he wiped his belly clean with an oily cloth nearby. 

Hayseed nudged his face against the monster’s cheek, making a soft kissy noise. “If you wanna go again some time, you know where I'll be.” 

The door to the cell creaked open, Junkenstein holding a pad and pen, causing the scarecrow to duck underneath the bed, hiding. “Alright, let's see…” The monster stood up, waddling through the door, the doctor frowning after him. “Hey, I thought you wanted to meet Hayseed!” He sighed when his creation didn't stop and turned to leave too, a little disappointed.  
“Oh, well…” He mumbled, moving to pick up the heavy camera in the corner. “At least I got footage of whatever you two did while I was gone…”


End file.
